Guardian Shadow
by Meandering Muse
Summary: I witnessed my role as her protector and as her guardian fall beneath my booted feet to be snatched up by Link. The Hero of Time. The story of Link and Zelda told from the eyes of Impa, who saw it all.


I have watched her as she has grown. Always I have been at her side, expanding her dreams, encouraging her thoughts. I was the one who tucked her into bed and kissed her fair forehead when she was a child, brushing her golden locks from her eyes as she slept. When she was ill, or when she was angry, I was the one who comforted her, healed her. I was the one who taught her the Royal Family Song, and I was the teacher who made her into a woman. And now I have to let go.

Can anyone understand the pain that falls upon my heart thinking those words? Admitting to myself that she is finally old enough and wise enough to be without my care? No longer is she the young princess who I cared for and who I taught the ways of the Sheikah. She is Queen, and she is adored by all.

I have dedicated my life to Zelda. I have dedicated my arts, and my stories. I gave my very soul for her safety. I love her as my daughter, and as the Queen of this land in which I live. It seems so long ago, when she was looking up at me with her lovely and remarkable blue eyes, that I realized she had found her destiny, and I would have very little in her path on it. It was when that small boy with a fairy, seemingly a Kokiri, had slipped his way past all our guards and into my Princess's private courtyard. I had been there, lurking in the shadows, watching as she explained to him the dreams she had kept secret from all. Even me. She had looked so animated, explaining the history of the Triforce and the evil that had sprouted in her life in the form of Ganondorf Dragmire. A man her father trusted.

With a small frown, and though it pains me to admit it even now, tears in my eyes, I witnessed my role as her protector and as her guardian fall beneath my booted feet to be snatched up by Link. The Hero of Time. Maybe you could say I was jealous as I led him out of the castle and explained to him the lore of Death Mountain, ready to send him to his second task to become the Hero we would all love. I could feel slight resentment in my heart as I told him, ""I have played this song to Princess Zelda ever since she was a baby. There is mysterious power in these notes." I can still remember putting my fingers to my lips and playing him the song that was held sacred to the Royal House. My Zelda's Lullaby. I can remember hoping that he would be able to hold her up as I had held her in my arms when she was a child. He was her only hope to save Hyrule. Even as I threw the deku seed that would aid in my mysterious disappearance, I knew that was how I would eventually leave. Like a puff of smoke. Like a shadow.

When he left I began to prepare my Princess. So many things had to be done. I knew it wasn't to be long until Ganondorf, that vile thief, learned about our plans to save Hyrule. I taught Zelda even more about my race until she could be a Sheikah herself. I told her if ever a time came when I could no longer be around that she should use the knowledge I blessed her with, for it might safe her life.

When the fairy-boy came back from collecting his final Spiritual Stone we had already been found out. I collected Zelda and together we rode out on horseback, her small arms clinging around my waist. Our white horse flew like the wind, while behind us the black steed rode like shadow. I could hear Ganondorf's evil laughter and it frightened me, despite all my knowledge. I was afraid he would catch us.

When we passed the drawbridge I could see young Link, standing with a look on disbelief on his child like face. I felt pity for him. He had been pulled into a war of good and evil. I could feel Zelda shift behind me and I glimpsed the silver of the Ocarina as it flew from her hand. Her last gift to the boy who would save us all. The Ocarina of Time.

When we lost Ganondorf I made it my vow to raise Zelda as a Sheikah. In those seven years without Link, Zelda took the guise of Sheik, a hero among my people. We hid from the Gerudo's reign. When Link came back to the world Zelda went to visit him periodically, teaching him her wisdom. I watched as my lovely princess fell in love with the boy who was to save us. I was witness to their doomed love, and I could feel my heart break with hers. I could feel the tears she wept as clear and as fresh as wounds in my heart. I bled for her.

All my efforts for her safety ended in vain when Ganondorf captured my beloved princess. I remember wishing to save her, wishing I could be the one to destroy Ganondorf, to be the one to cut his throat with my dagger and coat my hands in his blood. However, that was not my destiny. I was forced to sit from my place in the Shadow Temple, and lurk, wait… like a shadow myself until I was freed by Link.

What more is there to tell from me? I was witness to Link's heroic battle with Ganondorf, and I helped him to destroy the King of Darkness, Ganon. I celebrated with the rest when the clouds came back to the sky and the shadows disappeared from the land. I can even remember the tears in my princess's eyes as she asked for the Ocarina from Link. The words cut into my heart.

"Peace will once again reign in this world... for a time. All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young... I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." She frowned, tears hovering in her blue eyes. How could she blame herself, so? It was never her fault. She looked into his green orbs, "I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes... You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed... "

I remember feeling my heart break for them. They had formed such a friendship, such a love… and now they must go back to what they were before they met. "Link, give the Ocarina to me... As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it. When peace returns to Hyrule... It will be time for us to say good-bye..." I remember the false smile that appeared on her lips as she told the man she loved that she would leave him. That everything would be all right. I remember watching as she played the Song of Time, forcing him back to where he was before they had met. Her voice was forceful when her song was done, "Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be..." Her voice broke, "Thank you... Link... Good-bye."

And he left, back to his forest. Seven years we went back, and I was able to watch Zelda as she grew up one more time. Everyone forgot about Link, but we didn't. Never. I still can remember the joy that burst in my heart as I watched him come back into her courtyard. They were destined to be with each other. She was his stability, him her protector. I had no place there.

Of course, Link left again, and has not been seen in ages, but I know he dwells in my mistress's heart. As she grew older, and I saw strands of gray fall into her blonde hair, and I felt myself grow weaker, I know who it was she thought of. Who she yearned for. All around us the people of Hyrule yearned for a successor to the throne, but she would never bare one for them. She always awaited the return of her Hero, her Guardian, with whom she traveled beyond any mortal realm. She traveled into the realm of the heart and soul. And now she awaits him in death.

Gently I stroke a graying tendril of hair from her face, her cold, pale face. I feel my knobby fingers crack as I rest my hand on her coffin. She is still fair in death. From my pocket I pull out the Ocarina that Link had returned to her so many years ago. Softly I place it to my lips to play the song I had sung her since birth. As the melody floats through the courtyard I gaze upon my mistress's face.

It is hard to outlive your child, and it is even harder to know that she is out of your reach. As the song dies on my lips I place the instrument in her lifeless hands. Maybe she can call to her lover in the world beyond this one. I bend down and kiss her forehead like I did when she was but a child, only now she is a child lost to me. "Link," I whisper, hoping that somewhere he can hear me, "I release my duties to you." I stand there, gazing at her face for a few precious moments before turning, taking my staff, and hobbling silently out of the hall.

Link will protect her. He always has.

_**A/N: Well, there's the tale told from Impa's perspective! Woo me! It could have been a bit better, but it is what it is. The quotes, minus the one about releasing her duties, are actual quotes from the game. I don't own Zelda. Tell me what you think, please. --FDW**_


End file.
